ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Kingdom
“Fallen Kingdom” '''is the sixth episode in Season 14: Digiverse and the 52nd episode overall in Golden Master46’s Series- also the 152nd episode in the Ninjago Series. It airs in the US on February 10, 2020 / It airs in Ukraine on February 18, 2020 / and it airs in Canada on February 9, 2020 - with it also airing in tvnz on January 15, 2020 and the Cartoon Network app on February 5, 2020. '''Synopsis The ninja arrive at the Empire Temple Of Madness where they face Ryan Choi, Hauser, Richie, and the Red Visors. Episode +the ninjas vehicles stop right in front of the Neo Vipers+ *the ninja jump off their vehicles* General Hauser “We meet again ninja....” Zack “We do!” Richie “Delta what are you-!” Devon “The ninja are the people who can save the people! And I’m not staying with you evil weirdos!” Richie *gasps* “Attack!” *the ninja get out their elemental powers and Devon brings out a sword* Logan “Ninja....” *the army is running at them* Lloyd (Earth 7) “Go!” *the ninja run at the army* *they start fighting* Conner “Here comes the rumble!” *he would cause an earthquake* Jay (Earth 7) “You know who’s shocking?” Jack “Who?” Jay (Earth 7) “Us!” *the combine their lighting causing a surge in the world knocking out the Red Visors* *Richie and General Hauser start running back in the castle* Jay (Earth 7) “Oh no you don’t!” *Jay uses his light run to get infront of them and shock them until they are knocked out* Logan “Lets go face us an emperor!” *Lloyd kicks open the doors* Lloyd (Earth 7) “It’s time to end this Ryan, once....and for all!” Ryan Choi “Yeah...it’s time to end you!” *Ryan Choi transforms into his Emperor form, Unagami* Unagami “You all will suffer in the wrath of Ryan Choi!” Zane (Earth 7) “Jack and Jay shock them!” *the Lightning would push Ryan back* Zane (Earth 7) “If my calculations are correct, everyone direct your elemental power on Logan!” Logan “What why?” Lloyd (Earth 7) “Trust him!” *Ryan gets up and the ninja blast Logan with their power* Logan “I....feel..POWER!” *Logan turns gold and uses the elements to destroy Ryan’s scepter and he would take the staff inside it* Logan “Now to end this world!” *Logan would cause red skies in a wave of anti-matter that could destroy the digital world* *Logan teleports the ninja back to the town square and he loses his golden power* *The ninja create a huge portal back to ninjago* Conner “Everyone in!” *the wave starts destroying and all the citizens are taken back to Ninjago* Ryan Choi “No my world!” Kian “Goodbye!” *the ninja enter the portal and the portal closes* +the camera would point to the Digi-Kingdom* Richie “This is it...” *The Neo Vipes and Ryan Choi fade away* *cutting back to Ninjago (Earth 213)* Lloyd (Earth 7) “Well we could use you on our earth one day..” *the ninja of Earth 7 start going into the E7 portal* Kian “I will go...” Natalie “What!” Kian “Like I said, I won’t rest until I know that every universe is safe....” *the E7 portal closes as Kian jumps in* Category:Episode Category:Golden Master's Series Category:Golden Master's Series Episodes